powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Style Guide/RangerWiki Projects
Theme OK, Gear-Richie, I've changed the colour scheme as you suggested, to a dark text light background one. I can roll it back if you don't like it. What do you think? And should we use white backgrounds for infoboxes? Digifiend 13:11, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ::It looks good. Definitely an improvement in my opinion. I'd have to see the white boxes to tell if they would look good. -- 17:36, April 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Did you forget to log in? Anyway, check the Samurai page (all the season pages should have a white infobox if they all use the same template). Digifiend 17:25, April 12, 2011 (UTC) So Many Protected Pages... I really would like to help out a bit here but I find it extremely difficult to do when almost every page I come upon is protected. I created a character page yesterday and it's already protected before I could improve it any further. I've found spelling and gramatical errors all over the place but I can't fix them because the page is protected. Is there a reason so many pages are protected? IMO, the majority of pages should be unprotected except for the front page and certain project pages. Only then can people other than admins help out with the project. Red farmer 13:20, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :If it is keeping you from editing, perhaps it still considers you a new user. The protecting is mostly being done to prevent pages from being vandalized, given that most vandalisms come from unregistered users, but still allows regular users, such as yourself. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 20:18, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, you only registered three days ago. I'm not sure how long you have to be here for before you can bypass protection, but it shouldn't be too long. Digifiend 21:56, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm with Red farmer. I came here to check some articles out and each one I found needed a little love, so I signed up. And now apparently I have to wait. I get trying to deter vandalism. But I (and my journalism degree, FWIW) am just twiddling my thumbs. I admire what you're trying to do and I can help substantially. Whenever it is I'm allowed to. Daviekumd (talk) 19:40, July 14, 2013 (UTC) :::Any examples on pages what you are thinking of editing? We can lower the protection on most pages, but it would be a pain to not get around to the pages that you have in mind until the time limit is up. More TLC for Super Sentai Articles? I'm not good at article writing, so every Wiki I've contributed to, I've just done minor things like add Episode titles, fix grammar and spelling and the such. If you've noticed, most of my contributions here have been related to Super Sentai articles. I wanted to ask if we could get official word on what to do concerning some things, such as Romanization. I would suggest that if a character's name is written in English on merchandise/in show and is consistent and isn't an obvious case of Engrish, that we use that, but if inconsistent/engrishy, that we use something based on what it it's intent is, or just what the wiki generally agrees on for an article. I just generally want more consistency, and more input into what we romanize our names as, so it's not just me changing it to what I feel is correct. I was considering changing Buredorun in all of the Goseiger articles to BladeRun as per the inspiration behind his name, but I haven't seen his name written in show so I'm not sure if there's anything out there officially. And I'm not sure what others would agree on. Again I apologize, I tend to drag these things out longer than they need to be, but...thoughts? Supersaiyanbatman 01:48, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :I would say to use the official romanization if it's given, as the case was with Warz Gill. But if it is Engrish, leave it be because everyone is going to have their own interpretation of what it "should" be and that will only lead to edit wars. Nbajammer 04:16, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ::I agree with certain words, but if an official list can be created on the Wiki of what spellings will be udes, that'd be helpful.I'd say prioritize official spellings first. If none are given, respect what theyre trying to say in English, such as BladeRun and Go-busters. - DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 07:58, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :::That sounds great, DC. I can help compile a list of what I know if it's needed. Supersaiyanbatman 22:10, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Regarding Fan Worship I've noticed that character pages that have been subject to fan worship often include lengthy/detailed appearance descriptions (paragraphs or whole sections on a character's clothing, hair, make-up, etc.), with some being more biased than others. Meanwhile, other character pages seem to have little or no detail on appearance. Should these kinds of descriptions be considered an extension of fan worship? If so, should they be shortened/purged? Or, am I just being too nitpicky? BladeBlasterRed (talk) 19:02, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :Appearance descriptions aren't unheard of in wikis but if they're more than 4-5 sentences maybe they are a bit overblown. We're not necessarily of the mind that if some pages have something and other don't, that we remove whatever is in the pages that have them, like say descriptions of appearance, but yes that should be kept to a minimum in terms of wording. Also I'd be careful to classify anything as "fan worship", as that phrase is really very arbitrary. Whatever is overboard to one set of fans may be a necessary classification for others. :Got it. I probably was being nitpicky, then. Just wanted to be certain of how to handle this kind of stuff. BladeBlasterRed (talk) 19:44, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, I did delete a gallery from Vypra earlier today due to fan worship. One of them had a comment calling her beautiful (that's an opinion and doesn't belong on any wiki which is meant to have a neutral point of view) and several were spoilers for the episode where she's killed. A picture is much harder to ignore than text. We very rarely need to enforce the fan worship rule.